Unnamed Cardassian military personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassian characters. Also see: *List of Cardassians *Unnamed people Assimilated Cardassian This Assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Cardassian Children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. (DS9: "Tribunal") Cardassian Glinn This Cardassian Glinn served under Legate Damar at Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in late 2374. He was startled when Damar's predecessor Dukat managed to make his way to Damar unannounced. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") :The Cardassian Glinn was played by Bob Kirsh. Cardassian Gul This '''Cardassian Gul' was one of several officers entertained by comfort women on Terok Nor in 2346. He appeared to take a liking to Kira Meru and was quite forceful with her, until Gul Dukat pulled him off. Another officer (see below), however, told Luma Rahl the entire incident had been staged by Dukat to impress her. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night"). :The Cardassian Gul was played by actor Marc Marosi. Cardassian Helmsman On an alternate reallity the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]] had a Cardassian Starfleet officer as its helmsman. (TNG: "Parallels") Cardassian Informant 's Cardassian informant]] The Cardassian Informant was a high-ranking contact of Odo's in the Cardassian Union. By the early 2370s, he had changed his appearance. In 2371, Odo contacted him to ask him about the assassination attempt on Elim Garak. He informed him that he was investigating a "very insignificant piece of a much larger puzzle". He relayed the information of a large Romulan military buildup outside Cardassian space. He later gave Odo a list of five other former Obsidian Order operatives who had suffered 'accidents' on the same day as the explosion in Garak's tailor shop. (DS9: "Improbable Cause") :Played by Star Trek regular Joseph Ruskin. It is possible that this informant was Gul Russol, although Ronald D. Moore has stated that Thrax was a possibility. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron29.txt Cardassian Legate This Cardassian Legate was one of several senior Cardassian officers visiting the new station Terok Nor in 2346. Several Bajoran comfort women were recruited to entertain them and the Legate was particularly taken with Luma Rahl. When Luma witnessed Gul Dukat apparently protect her friend Kira Meru from an unruly officer (see above), the Legate pointed out that it was merely an act Dukat often put on to impress Bajoran women. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night"). :The Legate was played by actor Wayne Grace. Though he was referred to in the credits as a Legate, he described Kira Meru as being "off-limits to the rest of us" once Gul Dukat took an interest in her, suggesting he was lower in rank than Dukat. Cardassian Officers These Cardassian Officers served on a ship commanded by Gul Dukat in 2369. After a substantial winning streak at the dabo table in Quark's Bar, they returned to their ship, not realizing that Odo had assumed the form of the bag carrying their winnings. Once on board, he sabotaged their systems, allowing the [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] to reach and discover the Bajoran wormhole unimpeded by the Cardassian ship. (DS9: "Emissary") :The two Cardassian officers were portrayed by Parker Whitman and William Powell-Blair. Cardassian Overseer The Cardassian overseer was stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370. He allowed Kira Nerys past the security force field, as she was posing as a prostitute. Kira attacked him and lowered the security field. She and Miles O'Brien rescued many Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. (DS9: "The Homecoming") :The overseer was played by ''Star Trek regular John Fleck. He was uncredited for playing this Cardassian. Cardassian Security Officer The '''Cardassian Security Officer' was assigned to the security office on Terok Nor when it was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. He was on duty when Quark and Tora Ziyal attempted to deliver a hasperat souffle to Kira Nerys, who had been imprisoned on Gul Dukat's orders. Understandably suspicious, the officer began to inspect the souffle and was rendered unconscious when Ziyal injected him with a hypospray. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") :This security officer was played by actor Darin Cooper. Cardassian Soldier This Cardassian Soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime and assisted Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat in the search for the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] after it was comandeered by Maquis member Thomas Riker. (DS9: "''Defiant''") :This Cardassian Soldier was played by Robert Kerbeck. Cardassian Soldier This '''Cardassian soldier' accompanied Gul Damar when he visited Deep Space 9 to conduct peace talks in 2374. (DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") Cardassian Soldiers (Empok Nor) These two Cardassian Soldiers were members of the First Order, Third Battalion. In the 2370's they were assigned to Empok Nor to served as test subjects for psychotropic drugs to enhance the Cardassians' natural xenophobia, and presumably further motivate Cardassian troops. The test was apparently a failure as the soldiers soon became far too aggressive to control. When the Cardassians abandoned Empok Nor in early 2373, the two soldiers, along with another test subject, were left behind in stasis tubes, though the third soldier died at some point in the following months when his stasis tube failed. When a Starfleet salvage team from Deep Space 9 arrived at Empok Nor late that same year, a security program revived the soldiers, who proceeded to kill officers Pechetti, Stolzoff, and Boq'ta before they were killed by Elim Garak. (DS9: "Empok Nor"). :The two Cardassian soldiers were portrayed by Christopher Doyle and Tom Morga. Cardassian Tactical Officer The Cardassian Tactical Officer was aboard Gul Jasad's ship and fired weapons at Deep Space Nine because the Cardassians believed that the space station had destroyed Gul Dukat's ship. Dukat's ship was in fact in the wormhole, and after being towed to safety by Sisko, the attack was broken off. * (DS9: "Emissary") :This Cardassian Tactical Officer was played by Steve Rankin. Female Cardassian Officer This '''female Cardassian officer' served on the ''Galor''-class warship Vetar in the year 2370. When her ship was attacked by Maquis vessels, she was wounded and treated in sickbay aboard the ''Enterprise''-D. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") :''Apart from Gul Ocett, she was the only other female Cardassian officer ever seen. She was played by Cameron. Cardassians, Unnamed Cardassians, Unnamed Cardassians, Unnamed Cardassians, Unnamed